


Deleted Scene

by galianogangster



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, And for those of you who came for Devie just keep walking because this is not for you, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Deleted Scenes, F/F, For those of you who can't deal with Devie don't fret this is nearly all Malvie, MEVIE, Magic, Magic-Users, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but only a little bit because there's enough of that in LIALG, eval - Freeform, malvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galianogangster/pseuds/galianogangster
Summary: When you have the hearing of a dragon, sometimes you overhear more than you bargained for...NOW COMPLETE_______Deleted scene from my longer fic, Love Is A Losing Game. Basically something to tide us over during this slow burn. It can be read on it's own, considering it will never make it into the real fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For LIALG readers: So, I'm dying as much as you all are about the slow burn in LIALG, and this idea wouldn't leave my brain, so this is the result! This can't go in LIALG for a variety of reasons, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy it anyway! Have at it, sinners!
> 
> For new readers: Here are some facts from LIALG to get you situated. Evie has been in Auradon since she was 8. She has been dating Doug for 9 months. Mal and Evie were best friends/sandbox loves when they were little and on The Isle together. Mal just arrived in Auradon two months ago, and Evie has been flirting with her the entire time despite being in a relationship with Doug. Consider giving the full fic a try, at least when it's completed :)

My heart leapt into my throat and my body surged forward, my thoughts jumbled together in a panic as I awoke from my dream state. From the glow of my eyes in the darkness, I could see that I was simply in my dorm room in Auradon and there was nothing to fear here. The mattress dipped as I collapsed back into it with a big sigh. It wasn’t the first time I had had a nightmare here. In fact, they were all too common. At least this time the dream wasn’t bad enough to send a scourge of flames to my ceiling, I thought, looking up at the permanent scorch-marks above my bed. The pounding of my heart was too aggressive for me to fall back asleep easily, so I did what I always do when I need help with that. 

My inner dragon awoke and leant me her ears, and I projected my magic across the hall and into my best friend’s dorm room. Her steady breathing as she slept was usually enough to lull me back to sleep; it was as if I was right there, laying with her, like we had done so many times back on The Isle. But this time was different. 

“I thought you didn’t want any birthday presents,” came a boy’s voice, and my eyes rolled as I registered that it was Doug, Evie’s boyfriend. At least, that’s what he called himself even though I had never actually seen them interact more than verbally. Sure, they got along great – in fact, I had fallen asleep listening to them laughing and making up a song to remember their chemistry vocab with - but it never seemed to be enough for Evie. She was a very affectionate person, and that was made crystal clear in her response. 

“Please, Doug? Just one kiss, that’s all I ask,” Evie pleaded, and my heart sank at the sincerity of the request and the fact that I really didn’t want to be listening to this. It was no secret that Evie had stolen my heart the moment she had pulled me from the cold, unforgiving sea and saved my life when we were little. I’d be the first to admit that seeing her with Doug was the hardest thing I had to do since my arrival in Auradon, especially because Evie seemed strangely preoccupied with me lately. 

“Alright, princess,” Doug agreed softly. 

“Really?” Evie asked incredulously, not quite believing her ears. 

“Really,” Doug repeated. After that, Evie’s room became eerily quiet, and my breathing stopped, waiting for some kind of noise. Unfortunately, all that followed was the telltale sounds of lips moving together. My stomach panged with hurt. It would have been so easy to just stop - stop listening to them and try listening to Uma’s breathing in the bed next to me instead. But I was always a bit of a masochist. 

“Evie,” Doug warned, and I wondered what she had done. 

“Sorry,” She weakly replied before going back to kissing him. Who knows how long that went on for before Doug spoke up again.

“Evie, stop!” he ordered, more forcefully this time. 

“I’m sorry, I just – I can’t help it!” Evie tried to explain, but you could almost hear Doug’s head shaking and eyebrows furrowing in frustration.

“Well find a way! You know how I feel about touching!” he replied, sounding genuinely upset with her. It was so odd; I couldn’t think of anyone that would react so negatively to being touched by Evie; everyone wanted her. 

“I know, I’m sorry! I just thought, because you were letting me kiss you, that-“ Evie rambled. 

“Why would that change anything?” Doug inquired, getting increasingly upset. It was clear from the way his voice broke that it was a sensitive subject for him, and she had crossed a line. Doug was a sweet guy; even I felt the urge to console him. I strained my ears to pick up on the next little sounds. Perhaps books were being closed and papers were being rustled?

“Doug, where are you going? No, Doug, please don’t leave” Evie pleaded. 

“I’ll see you in Chem class tomorrow,” he mumbled, the creak of Evie’s door audible even without my dragon hearing. His footsteps echoed through the empty castle halls as he left the girls’ dormitory area. For a long time, Evie’s dorm was silent, only the beating of her heart and the contractions of her lungs meeting my ears. But then, I felt a force colliding with my magic. It pushed and pushed until all I could hear was what was inside my own dorm. My lips pulled into a frown. That had never happened before. 

My eyelids closed tightly as I fought the magical wall. I mentally pushed at the barrier, and it bent slightly with the pressure. It was a decent shield, and it took a bit of effort on my part, but it was ultimately no match for the power my magic held. It was as if I had created a little crack, a hole just large enough for my magic to get through, and I could hear her clearly now. Soft little whimpers fell from her lips, and my heart clenched at the sound. I hated it when she cried, I always had. My legs twitched, wanting to make my way across the hall to comfort her, but I knew that if I did it would be clear that I had been eavesdropping. That was something I definitely wasn’t ready to admit to. 

Suddenly, a gasp cut through the still air. My head cocked in confusion. Everything was dead silent for a few seconds, only the sounds of our heartbeats and Uma’s steady breathing across the room for me to pick up on. A moan followed next, and my heart started thrumming intensely in my ribcage. She hadn’t been crying at all, and I was in a lot more trouble than I had originally anticipated. 

“You’ll touch me, won’t you?” Evie asked. My ears strained, wondering if there was someone else in the room, but I didn’t pick up on any other signs of life. “You would never deny me.” Her voice was low and husky, a tone she had reserved for her more pointed flirtations. One that had left me weak-kneed on more than one occasion. 

Even though she was across the hall, it was as though she was speaking directly into my ear. My teeth sank into my lip in conflict. I knew I shouldn’t keep listening; this was already too private of a moment for me to intrude on. But her gravelly voice had always been a weakness I couldn’t ignore. 

“Fuck,” she whispered. It sent a spike of arousal right to my core. “Can you feel that? Can you feel how swollen I am? How ready I am for your touch?” she purred. 

The throbbing in my chest had migrated to between my legs, and I squeezed my thighs together to try to relieve some of the pressure. 

“So touch me,” she demanded, and my fingers jumped, as if they could respond to her command. But she wasn’t here, and there was nothing they could do to satisfy her. Apparently, she didn’t need them. A chorus of whines and whimpers danced around her room, each one more enticing than the previous. I didn’t need to touch myself to know how wet I was becoming just listening to her. “Yeah, keep going, right there, fuck!” The ache in my core was growing uncomfortable at this point, and I balled my hands into fists to try to distract myself. Evie’s serenade was becoming increasingly high-pitched, evidence of her nearing her climax. Just when I thought she was finally going to end my misery, a cry of annoyance greeted me instead. 

Heavy breathing on both of our parts made the air hot and stuffy; I felt like I was suffocating. 

“What? What’s wrong?” she inquired sadly, and my heart leapt again. If there really was no one but herself over there, this girl had quite the vivid imagination. Then again, theatrics were kind of a villain thing. “You want me to beg?” she wondered aloud. A groan escaped my lips before I could stop it. I could barely restrain my hands with what she had already said; how much more could I endure before my resolve broke? Little crescents formed in the palm of my hands as I clenched my fists more tightly.

A sultry little giggle caressed my ears. “You know I’d do anything for you, M.”

In that moment, I could have sworn that I had died. My heart skipped too many beats, and my lungs gave out, burning when there was no more air to expel. There was no way I had heard her correctly. Eyes glowing with a sudden wave of arousal, I wracked my brain for any other people we knew in Auradon whose name started with ‘M’. I came up empty. Not that I had expected anything else, she had reserved that nickname just for me since day one here. 

The rustling of blankets could be heard, and I found myself imagining how she was repositioning herself – imagining her taut stomach, her round ass, and her long legs…I had seen her without clothes more times than I could count thanks to P.E., and my memories were providing me with more than enough material to make the situation all the more irresistible. The blood in my veins grew hot, and my legs kicked, trying to rid myself of my blankets and cool off. 

“Is this how you want me? Bent over and exposed? Completely vulnerable to you?” she breathed, her voice slightly muffled from what I could imagine was her pillow in such a position. 

My mouth watered at the mental image of her on her hands and knees in front of me. Fuck it. If she was imagining me while fucking herself, why was I any lesser for imagining her in turn? My fingers fumbled clumsily with the drawstring of my shorts, and, as soon as there was room, they eagerly dove in to provide relief to my aching core. Hot liquid quickly coated my fingers as I circled my clit; I was embarrassingly wet at this point. My free hand flew up to cover my mouth and hide a whimper. If I woke up Uma because of this, eavesdropping on Evie would be the least of my problems. 

“Fuck, Mal, I’m dripping down my legs for you! I want you so badly, baby! I need you!” Evie whined deliciously, stroking my ego in the process. Who knew I got her this hot and bothered? “Please, Mal! I’ll do anything, anything you want! Just fuck me! Fuck me!” she wailed desperately before a strangled cry cut her off. 

At the same moment, I sunk two of my fingers as deeply into my own entrance as I could and curled them. I hadn’t done this in a while, and my walls stretched with a hint of pain. Thank evil I was this wet or it would have been worse. The heel of my hand rubbed my clit perfectly, and I ground down on it desperately. The relief it provided felt incredible, and I couldn’t bring myself to stop. 

Even though my whimpers and moans were pretty well concealed, Evie’s were loud and unrestrained as she, if the unsavory squelching was any indication, rammed her fingers, I supposed, into herself with abandon. “More! Harder! Please!” she begged, another cry of what was either pain or pleasure tearing from her lips next. I couldn’t help but wonder how many fingers she was using now; my own walls were at their personal limit of two, and I couldn’t imagine stretching them any further. “Yes! Fuck yes, Mal! Take me! Take all of me!” she panted, growing tired from all of the effort she was expending. 

Instantly, my fingers were caught in a vice grip as my walls fluttered around them, and my teeth sunk into the palm of the hand covering my mouth to stop from making too much noise. My hips stuttered as I came for longer than I ever had, and by the time I had extracted my hand from my shorts, it was completely drenched in evidence of my actions. Purple locks draped along my pillow as my head fell back against it. My heart was still beating harshly in my chest when Evie’s final strangled cry rang out. Even though I was physically spent, my core pulsed anew with the sound. If it wasn’t for the soundproof ward I suspected she had cast, I was confident the entire castle would have heard her. 

The air suddenly grew colder as the body heat gained from my effort dissipated. The slight sheen of sweat that had accumulated on my skin didn’t help, and I felt too damp, for various reasons, to go back to bed. I blew my bangs out of my face, deciding that I needed to go clean up. My bare feet padded quietly on the wood floor as I tiptoed to the door and opened it, careful not to wake Uma in the process. Thankfully, my roommate was a heavy sleeper. At this time of night, there wasn’t a soul around, and I easily made my way to the girls’ common room bathroom without being detected. 

The first thing I needed to do was wash my hand, which was still sticky. I was nearly satisfied with the job when the bathroom door creaked open. Just my luck. Of course, out of all of the people in Auradon, it was Evie. The blue-haired girl stopped in her tracks, and her breath hitched, clearly not expecting to meet anyone on her trip. Her body was clad only in a large Auradon Fighting Knights sweatshirt and, at least I hoped, underwear. She hadn’t even bothered to put pants on. Well, this complicates things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because this is now nowhere near acceptable to put into LIALG, I am considering writing another part for it...  
> Who wants bathroom sex?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my evil, I have been so busy with my new job that I haven't had the time to write until today! Thank you all for being so enthusiastic for another part and for being patient with me until now! I am rewarding you with not only this second chapter, but with a third as well that is coming soon! Enjoy, sinners!

“Mal! What are you doing up so late?” Evie inquired, her head tilting unconsciously. The way she asked wasn’t quite convincing enough to be interpreted as simple curiosity.

“I, uh, you know,” I stuttered uselessly. Damn this girl. She wasn’t even doing anything at the moment, but the memory of the noises she had been making just a brief time ago was making my brain short-circuit now that she was standing right in front of me. 

An eyebrow quirked as she waited for my answer. 

“I could ask you the same,” I countered, spinning on my heels to grab a sheet of paper toweling to dry my hands with. 

A light chuckle could be heard from behind me. “Fair enough.” 

I winced as the rough texture of the toweling paper scraped against the tender crescent on my hand, where I had bitten it to try to muffle my climax. Despite my attempt to shield the injury from her gaze, she had always been too perceptive for her own good. 

“What happened to your hand, M?” she wondered, her voice suddenly louder due to proximity. Our bodies nearly collided when I turned to face her, but she didn’t take any measures to distance herself from me. We were so close I could have counted her eyelashes if I so desired. When I didn’t answer the question, she took my hand gently in hers and turned it over. My breath caught in my throat when her lips gently pressed against the indents, and her eyes locked with mine. 

At first, my heart soared at the tender action. It was a throwback to when she used to kiss me when we were little, claiming it would help my cuts and bruises to heal faster. But as her lips traveled to my palm and up to each of my fingers, the guise of innocence was quickly shattered. 

“You came that hard, huh?” she husked. My chest constricted at both the unexpected comment and the way her smile disappeared around my fingers, fingers that had been somewhere else hot and wet not that long ago. The way her tongue wrapped around them had my eyelids fluttering and my speech disjointed.

It took me a few moments to get anything out. “H-h-how did you-“ 

“Oh come on, M; it wasn’t that hard to figure out,” she purred, pulling her lips from my digits to speak. “No one else is powerful enough to slip through my soundproof ward besides Fairy Godmother, and I can’t picture her as much of a voyeur,” she smirked. 

If the burning in my cheeks was any indication, my embarrassment at being caught was obvious. “I’m sorry, I didn’t kno-“ 

“No need to apologize, M,” she insisted, finally releasing my hand. “No harm done. We both had fun, didn’t we?” she asked rhetorically, leaning further into my space. Both of her hands framed my body as she leaned against the counter, effectively trapping me in place.

Purple hair tickled my skin as I nodded tentatively. A hand reached up and brushed it out of the way. 

Her breath was hot on my neck as she nuzzled into it with her nose before tracing the shell of my ear with her lips. “We can have some more fun,” she whispered. “If you want.” It was a silent challenge, one punctuated by the light nip of teeth around my earlobe. A wave of goosebumps ran across my skin. If I was a goner just from listening to her, there was no way I would be able to resist her advances in person. My head nodded again, answering for my lips, which were unable to form a coherent response. 

“I need a verbal answer, Mal. I don’t want any confusion here. No uncertainty,” she began, pressing her lips to my neck. “No regrets,” she kissed into my skin. 

“Y-yes, Evie. I want this,” I finally mumbled, my head lolling to the side to give her better access to my neck. “I want you.”

The light sensation of her lips curling into smile nearly went undetected as she harshly grabbed the backs of my thighs and pulled me up so I was sitting on the bathroom counter. Air rushed out of my lungs at the unexpected action, and I sat there, breathless, as she continued kissing and sucking along my neck and collarbones feverously. The rough scraping of teeth across my skin felt incredible, and I couldn’t even complain about the little bites she peppered here and there. She didn’t need to bend over anymore; the counter brought us to about the same height. This made it easier for me to tangle my fingers into blue and pull her away from her current target. A hiss escaped her mouth at my tugging, but I wanted her lips on mine more than anything at that point, and I was going to have it. 

It wasn’t at all like the sweet, chaste kisses we shared as children. There were no storylines for us to act out, no pathetic excuses to justify the actions. We were young adults now, and this excursion was fueled exclusively by impulsivity, long-repressed affection, and a gallon of lust. Her lips moved expertly against mine, and although I struggled to keep up, I couldn’t get enough. A little gasp slipped into my mouth from hers as my legs wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against me. The aggressive movement on my part prompted her to take my plump lip between her pearly teeth and tug. A whine in the tone of my own voice cracked through the empty room. Now that my mouth was open, she took the liberty of invading it with her tongue. Even though my eyes were closed, I could feel them rolling into my head as the talented muscle slid along mine deliciously. 

Cold fingers sliding up under my sleep t-shirt fought with her tongue for my focus, and eventually they won as they began to knead my breasts. My ability to kiss her back weakened with every tweak of my already sensitive nipples, and eventually, Evie decided it wasn’t worth it. 

An irritated huff preceded her request. “Can I take this off?” she asked, moving her hands to pull at the shirt in annoyance. 

She wasn’t the only one annoyed; a squeak of protest sounded as she abruptly stopped touching me. My heartbeat was pounding so loudly in my ears that I had barely heard her. When my mind caught up to her words, my eyebrows furrowed. “No! What if someone walks in?” I objected, covering her hands with mine in alarm.

Her red-brown eyes rolled, and her hands slipped out of mine and gripped the bottom of her oversized yellow sweatshirt, pulling it off in one swift movement and setting it down on the counter next to me. Of course, she wasn’t wearing a bra. Then again, neither was I. At the very least, she was wearing a pair of blue lace panties. “There, now we’ll both be shirtless; does that make you feel better?” she inquired, immediately placing her hands back onto my body, eager to keep this going.

“No! Now we’d both be in more trouble!” I argued weakly, my eyes beginning to burn at the sight of her body in full view in front of me and the pleasurable pain of her thumbs digging into my hipbones purposefully.  
There was a slight green glow to her face now, from my eyes, I suspected. A wicked smirk crawled across her face at the sight of how I had involuntarily reacted. “Mal, you and I both know where this is going. There’s not much we can do without removing clothes; wouldn’t you agree?” she pointed out. 

She definitely had a point there. The last thing I wanted to do was stop, so I wracked my brain for a way to solve the dilemma. There wasn’t a spot for a lock on the door, so we couldn’t lock it manually, but I was a magical being after all. “What I want from Evie is more, so don’t let anyone pass through the door,” I chanted, flicking my wrist in the direction of the bathroom door. The green glow it emitted was promising. Although it was unlikely anyone would be using the bathroom at this hour, I really didn’t need anything to make the situation more complicated than it already was. 

Evie smiled triumphantly. “You want more, huh?” she teased, taking my shirt in her fingers again and pulling it up and over my head. It landed unceremoniously on a pile with her sweatshirt. 

“Yes,” I consented, my eyes already half-lidded in anticipation. 

This time, her mouth enveloped my nipple, and my hands found the back of her head once more, needing something to ground me. I couldn’t decide if her tongue felt better dancing with mine or flicking and sucking my nipples, but one thing I was sure of, Evie was talented. Quiet whimpers spurred her on, and she added little bites to the mix to try to coax more out of me. It only added hisses to the medley. 

“You’re too quiet, M,” she chided, moving her mouth up to my ear for effect. “What would it take to get you to speak up?” Evie wondered playfully, continuing to give my breasts attention with her hands instead. 

As usual, my brain was on overdrive, and my brain lost any knowledge of basic English. Instead, my hips bucked into her waist to convey my response. The only thing she had not touched yet was begging for attention, and even that simple action had been enough to make me want more desperately. 

A sultry giggle was breathed into my ear. “You want me to touch you?” she asked unnecessarily. Her hand slid down my neck, between my breasts, along my torso, and to the waistband of my shorts. It stopped there and fiddled with the drawstring, causing me to pout and rock my hips into hers again. 

“Please,” I breathed, hoping she would be generous and not make me beg. 

“Well,” she answered boredly, fingers gripping the waistband of my shorts. “Because you asked so nicely…” 

I lifted my hips to allow her to pull off the shorts, and they, too, joined the growing pile of clothes. The cold counter was intense, juxtaposed with how warm my center had become, and I fought the urge to grind down onto it to relieve some pressure. 

“Mal! My, my, you’re such a bad girl,” Evie purred, taking in my lack of underwear with a pleasantly surprised grin. Our jaws dropped together as she finally ran her fingers through my folds – mine at the relief it was causing and hers likely at how wet I knew I was. “Gods, Mal. You feel amazing,” she complimented, circling my clit teasingly before exploring around some more. 

All I could do was whine; I was absolute putty in her hands. 

“How many do you want?” she inquired, slowly kissing along my neck while I squirmed. 

“J-just one,” I stuttered. Her free hand was working at my nipple again, making thinking even more difficult. 

“Only one? Pity,” she drawled, finally dipping a digit into my entrance. “Fuck, Mal! You’re so tight! No wonder you only asked for one,” she moaned, clearly pleasantly surprised by the discovery.

I felt the noise more than I heard it, and my hips lurched forwards at the sensation. As my eyelids squeezed closed, my perception of her touch seemed to get stronger. Reading my body like it was her own, she knew to start off slowly and gently. Her fingers were a lot longer than mine, and my walls were definitely fighting it, but the stretch was inconceivably heavenly. It took a while for my walls to stop twitching and decide that her intrusion was welcome, and when they did, she began to pump in and out with more haste. My body quickly responded by getting increasingly wet by the second, inviting her to take further action. 

Evie’s breathing was becoming heavy as she took in how I looked and felt. “Gods, you’re dripping all over the counter. Can-can I add another?” she requested, the uncharacteristic stutter indicating that she was beginning to lose herself in the moment. 

I nodded enthusiastically, completely trusting Evie to not cause me any more pain than was necessary. 

Almost immediately after my consent, she slowed her pace to carefully slide in a second finger. 

With how wet I had become, it wasn’t too much more of a stretch width-wise, but the length was a whole different story. “Fuck, Evie!” I gasped, my hips involuntarily bucking into her hand as soon as her fingertips curled up into a place I had never reached by myself before. My hands flew to her shoulders, and I clung to her to attempt to ground myself. “W-what are you,” I stammered, attempting to get her to explain the sensation. 

She giggled, continuing to pump in and out and purposefully curling her fingers into the same spot. “Don’t tell me you’ve never found your g-spot before?”

Each time she touched it, I couldn’t seem to control my hip movements. It was, undoubtedly, the best thing I had ever felt, and my body was bent on making it continue. “I-I didn’t-“ I tried to say, but the spasms were making it difficult to speak. 

“What? Didn’t think they existed? Didn’t think you had one? Oh, baby, everyone has one. You just need to find someone who knows how to pleasure you,” she purred, sucking harshly on my neck and beginning to increase her speed. 

“Fuck! Quit teasing me, and just fuck me already,” I growled, opening my eyes just long enough to convey my impatience. That seemed to do it.

Her eyes were glowing crimson in arousal and determination. With the increased speed and pressure, I couldn’t keep quiet anymore. Loud moans and cries rushed out of my lips and right into her ear. My hips canted desperately to meet each thrust of her fingers. The build-up was similar to when I touched my own clit, but it was much more intense, and I felt like I had been chasing this high forever. The fluttering of my inner walls would have went unnoticed by me, but Evie whimpered each time they gripped her fingers. When I finally came undone, both Evie and I contributed to the vocal finale. My whole body shook with the intensity of the feeling, and afterwards, I rested my head on her shoulder as I tried to catch my breath. 

We didn’t get to dwell on the feeling, however, as the telltale sound of the bathroom door handle jiggling sent a spike of alarm coursing through our bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next (and probably final) should be coming soon! If you guys want to send me Malvie prompts, you can do so here in the comments, in my ask box on tumblr (I'm iconthingthelion), or over at curiouscat.me/galianogangster! Additionally, I have started a Descendants-themed Discord server for Malvie fans to connect and chat! https://discord.gg/56ff5Qv Hope to see you there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really impatient so here is the (probably) final chapter! Unless you all have more ideas for me, than please feel free to suggest some ;)

We didn’t get to dwell on the feeling, however, as the telltale sound of the bathroom door handle jiggling sent a spike of alarm coursing through our bodies. Immediately following the noise, the air took on a soft, red glow. My eyes flicked around the room in confusion.

“I slowed down time,” Evie explained, the expression on her face making it clear she was formulating a plan. 

A rush of air escaped my lungs in relief. “Good thinking,” I praised.

“Thanks. Mal, you have to undo your door spell,” she insisted, gathering up our small pile of clothes with one hand. The other wrapped around my wrist, coating it in leftover liquid, and tugged me off of the counter. My legs faltered, still weak from how hard I had come just moments ago. 

“What? Why?” I wondered aloud as I was being dragged into a shower stall. 

“Because, if they can’t get the door open they’ll call someone who can, and we’ll be stuck in here and in even more danger of being caught,” she described as she closed both the curtain for the changing section, which now housed our clothes, and the shower itself. 

“Right, okay, uh,” I muttered, trying to come up with a spell. “What we just did was pretty immoral, but now I need the door back to normal,” I chanted, hoping the rhyme was good enough to work. 

Evie scoffed in amusement at the wording and quickly cast another soundproof ward around the entire shower stall. 

From inside the ward, you could easily see the walls of the spell shimmering with sparks of red. My mouth parted as I gawked at it. I was well aware of the strength of her magic, and I couldn’t help but appreciate the beauty of it as well. In the moment, my heart swelled with pride. 

That is, until the actual opening of the bathroom door echoed through the walls. Hurried footsteps ran into a toilet stall, and loudly closed the door behind them. 

I sighed in relief that nothing appeared to be out of order. Bless Evie and her quick thinking.

Evie, on the other hand, began to giggle. 

Purple marred my vision as I spun around to meet her, heart racing at the thought of her getting us caught. Of course, I already knew that her soundproof ward was powerful. However, it was still my first time being inside of one, and I felt the need to be cautious. 

My panic only seemed to amuse her even more, and she sauntered up to me and rubbed my shoulders soothingly. “Relax, Mal. I use soundproof wards all the time. No one’s going to hear us,” she assured me, placing a sweet kiss to the tip of my nose. It was an odd contrast to how heated our previous interaction had just been. 

“All the time, huh?” I prodded, raising an eyebrow and tilting my head endearingly.

A faint blush creeped across her cheeks, but her expression showed no evidence of embarrassment. “Oh, come on, Mal. You have to have known that you drive me crazy,” she pushed, sliding her hands down my arms. “I just can’t help myself. I’m with you all day long, but when I get back to my dorm, I’m all alone with my thoughts,” she continued, taking my hand in hers. “And I have a very active imagination.” With that last comment, she guided my hands down to her panties, eyes never leaving mine. 

I gasped at the contact. Clearly, I wasn’t the only one turned on from the whole situation. If there was one thing I wanted to do, it was to please Evie right then and there. But I had to admit, I was pretty nervous. Not about being around Evie like this; being with Evie was like coming home. However, the only girl besides myself that I had touched intimately was Uma, and back then, it was both of our first consensual times. Everyone knew Evie was experienced; she had proved her talent already. I couldn’t help but feel like there was no way I could compare – that I would be a disappointment, just like I always was. 

Apparently, my hesitation was evident, because Evie moved her free hand up to cup my face. “Hey,” she said softly, trying to coax my gaze back to meet hers again. It conveyed nothing but sincerity. “Don’t do that. Don’t let your fears and doubts make you feel insecure. You’re the most amazing person I have ever met, M. And I want this. I want you, okay? I have for a long time,” she assured me, tracing my cheek with her thumb affectionately. 

The sound of a toilet flushing and a sink running interrupted the gravity of the situation. The footsteps of the other bathroom occupant retreated to the door until it was just me and Evie once again. 

My lungs expanded in a shaky breath, and I nodded at Evie’s encouragement. Taking in all of the things she had done and said to me tonight, I wasn’t sure why I had let the moment of insecurity creep up on me. Every movement that she had made, every noise she uttered was proof that she wanted me, and she wanted me badly. And I knew that even if I was sub-par she wouldn’t hold it against me. There was something deeper going on between us; there always had been. 

With those thoughts in mind, I gathered the confidence I needed to continue. I leaned in, capturing her rosy lips in a sweet but sure kiss.

She happily reciprocated, sliding one of her hands to the back of my neck to take back some control. The exchange quickly heated back up. 

Once I slipped my tongue into the kiss, she sucked on it hard and knocked her hips into my hand. From where she had guided my fingers, I could already feel that she had soaked through her panties. Just to be a little bit of a tease, I stroked the area that likely concealed her clit through the material, and I was rewarded with a small whimper. Not wanting to make her wait even longer, I slipped my hand into the garment and ran my fingers through her folds. 

Slick and swollen, her core was practically begging me to touch it. Her gasp turned into a whine as I circled her clit, and her grip on my neck tightened as she pulled my face back to hers in a searing kiss. The longer I spent near her clit the more her hips rocked, whether it was for more friction or because she wanted me elsewhere was uncertain. But the way she couldn’t hold back her noises of pleasure informed me that I was doing something right. 

Remembering how she had made me feel earlier, I decided to try to do the same for her even though I wasn’t completely sure how to do it. Two of my fingers easily slid into her due to her movements, and she immediately asked for more. I hesitantly added another finger per her request, and she moaned appreciatively. The heel of my palm provided some friction to her clit as I pumped in and out of her core, and she ground down on my hand in time to my ministrations.   
Her kisses became increasingly aggressive as we continued, and before long she was almost growling. “More,” she demanded again, moving her mouth to my neck instead. 

“E-“ I started, but my words were cut off by a stinging bite. “Evie, are you sure?” I asked, hissing at the mix of bites and kisses she had begun to scatter along my skin. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes, Mal; fuck me!” she commanded, backing up until her back was against the shower wall and pulling me by my jaw to meet her. When I added a fourth finger, she cried into my mouth. 

My wrist was beginning to burn at this point, but Evie showed no signs of nearing a climax. 

“Harder!”

I attempted to push deeper into her, stretching my fingers, but it didn’t seem like it was enough. Frustration was coming off of Evie in waves, and the sinking feeling of disappointment started to eat at me. I couldn’t bring myself to meet the intensity of her kisses anymore. 

She quickly picked up on my waning effort. “Mal,” she began soberly, but I cut her off.

“I can’t do it,” I spat angrily, removing my fingers from her core and eliciting an involuntary groan of protest from her. My back collided with the shower wall opposite of Evie, and I crossed my arms. 

“No, Mal, please keep going. It’s okay! You can just touch my clit instead,” she encouraged, stepping over to me and resting her hands gently on my neck. 

“But that doesn’t feel as good,” I huffed in annoyance. 

“That’s okay! Mal, what feels good is finally getting to touch you and be touched by you,” she claimed, gazing into my eyes intensely. I could tell that she was being honest with me.

My bottom lip jut out in a pout. “But you made it seem so easy.” 

At that, she laughed. “I’m just a cocky little shit, Mal. I have long fingers; that’s the only reason why it’s easy for me,” she explained. 

As soon as the words left her mouth, my back straightened and my eyebrows raised. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Evie asked with a wary smile, stepping backwards as I approached her with glowing green eyes. 

The shower stall was small, so it took only seconds before I had her pressed up against the wall again. I picked up the faintest hint of a gasp with my dragon hearing as her back met the cold tile. Starting with her lips, I began pressing kisses along her body. The red marks I had created along her neck were gone over gently as I came across them. They would fade easily, unlike the ones she had roughly bruised into mine. Another gasp sounded as I took each nipple into my mouth, one at a time, and flicked them with my tongue just long enough to elicit a needy whine. By now, her fingers were threaded through my hair and there were goosebumps covering the expanse of her tan skin. 

The crack of my knees as I knelt down on the tile reverberated through the walls of the soundproof ward, and Evie’s breath caught in her throat when she heard it. I kissed down her sides and along her stomach, taking the time to rake my teeth across the panes, thus encouraging her to tighten her grip on me even more. It wasn’t hard enough to control my head, but it was hard enough to tell me she was hanging on to every move that I made. My hand reached over to slide her panties down her legs and guide one of the limbs up and onto my shoulder. 

With that motion, Evie knew exactly what I had in mind. At least, she thought she did. With my lips just a breath away from their destination, she spoke up. “You-you don’t need to do that, Mal,” she offered weakly. 

I glanced up at her with a wicked smirk “Oh, but I want to,” I husked, leaning in to take a long, slow taste. 

Her mouth fell open at the contact and a moan escaped it. 

Once I got a taste, I was surprised she wasn’t dripping down her legs with the amount of wetness I had gathered. Perhaps her comment from earlier in her dorm room wasn’t all for show after all. I busied myself with lapping it up, occasionally taking the time to circle her clit teasingly before moving away again. 

“Fuck,” she whined, hips beginning to move slightly against my face. Every time my tongue neared her entrance, her hips would buck just a little harder. My smile widened at the hint; hopefully she would enjoy what I had in store. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” she suddenly muttered before whining again. “Because I am really not complaining.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at her sounding so breathless. Just to make it worse, I sucked on her clit harshly, earning a broken moan of some sort. 

It took her a few moments to collect herself enough to continue. “But what exactly are you planning? Don’t think I didn’t see your wheels turning,” she remarked slyly. 

“You’re always so perceptive,” I commented, dipping my tongue into her entrance just a little bit. 

Pearly teeth bit into a plump lip as she tried not to grind too harshly into my face. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” I questioned with a smirk. 

“Y-yes,” Evie stammered, chest heaving with her labored breathing and blue locks bouncing around her face as she nodded. 

“Then you better hold on tight, Princess,” I purred. 

There was a moment between my words and my magic when Evie quirked an eyebrow. Her body suddenly took on a green tint as my eyes glowed intensely, my magic swelling to do its job. The palm of her hand that had been tangled into my hair was suddenly pushed away as two magnificent, twisted horns, much like my mother’s, grew from my skull. The intent of my words seemed to now become clear, because Evie traded holding onto my hair for grabbing my newly-formed horns instead. 

“Damn, Mal,” she chuckled, seeming pleased with my first transformation.

Once she seemed to have a firm grip, I began to tease her entrance with my tongue again, dipping in further with each motion. 

“Fuck, M; that feels so good,” Evie murmured once the entirety of my tongue was involved. 

“You like that?” I asked rhetorically, watching her carefully. 

“Mhmm,” she hummed contently, eyes closed and hips rocking gently. 

“Do you want more?” I inquired this time, the hint of a smile on my face and my eyes beginning to glow anew.

“More? M, what do you m-“

When I reinserted my tongue this time, I called upon my inner dragon again. 

“M, what are yo-“

With each thrust, my tongue got longer and thicker. 

“Fuck, M! How-Holy fuck! Shit! M!” she cried, and her walls started to spasm frantically around my tongue, which was now fully transformed into that of my dragon form. I hadn’t even started properly fucking her with it, and she was already falling apart. Her hips bucked into my mouth, and her walls gripped my tongue harshly as she came. The blush on her cheeks had spread to her neck and chest at this point, and she tried to catch her breath after the unexpected climax.

Once she had gathered enough air, she spoke. “H-How did you do that?” 

I began to pull my tongue out to answer her, and she watched in amazement as the full length of it was slowly revealed. Her body twitched as the last of it slipped out of her and retreated into my mouth, becoming my normal tongue once again. 

“I’m a dragon, remember?” I reminded her nonchalantly. 

“Was that-was that your dragon tongue?” she asked incredulously, still gripping my horns to steady herself. 

“Yeah,” I answered her, eyes flicking across her face to read her expression. Her furrowed eyebrows and the tiny wrinkle in her nose indicated she may be disgusted, and my hands became sweaty. 

“That’s-“ she started, and I could feel my heart drop. “You know what? I have no complaints. That was fucking incredible,” she decided on, her own eyes glowing as she pulled on my horns to guide my face back to her core. “I’m ready for round two,” she claimed, smirking down at me.

“Oh yeah? Think you can handle it?” I shot back, already calling upon my magic as I licked through her folds. 

“Do your worst,” she challenged with a wicked grin. 

“You asked for it,” I warned, sinking my tongue back into her all at once. 

Evie’s head fell back in a cry of pleasure, which only spurred me on. Her walls stretched deliciously around my tongue as I thrust in and out of her. With the tip of my tongue I could feel a section that was a little different, more textured than the smooth expanse of the rest of her. When I prodded at it, her vocalizations became impossibly louder, and they were interspersed with ‘yes’ and ‘right there’. Naturally, that’s where I directed my full attention. This time, she had no shame in grinding her hips harshly into my face, using my horns to get better leverage for herself. I couldn’t say I minded; my ego was pretty inflated in the moment, and I was happy with doing whatever I could to bring Evie as high as possible. 

As my thrusts became faster and more forceful, Evie’s words became disjointed until only broken cries met my ears. I was thankful she had casted a soundproof ward or we definitely would have had people checking in on the situation. Her vocalizations were incredibly loud, and their increase of pitch indicated that she was getting close. This only made me pound into her even harder until my tongue was suddenly caught in a vice grip. Surprisingly, her climax was silent, her mouth open as if a cry wanted to come out but simply couldn’t. Her hips stuttered against my face for longer than I anticipated, and soon after, her body became limp. 

“Fuck!” she exclaimed, carefully unhinging her leg from my shoulder but still clutching desperately to my horns. I retracted my tongue as she attempted to steady herself on shaky legs. It didn’t go well, and she gave up, sliding down the wall and sitting on the tile in front of me. A dopey smile creeped across her face. “Well, that was new!” she sighed contently.

I moved to a sitting position to join her on the floor. Our giggles bounced around the confined space, happy and carefree. 

“Gods, Mal. Just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier,” she groaned, grabbing my horns and playfully snarling at me. 

“Yeah? You like them?” I inquired, smiling proudly at her.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, running her fingers along the horns appreciatively. “They’re convenient,” she commented before giving me a dark look. “and ribbed for my pleasure,” she half-whispered. 

I sputtered out a shocked laugh. “E! You wouldn’t actually fuck yourself with them, would you?” I wondered. They may be ribbed, but keratin wasn’t exactly…comfortable. 

All she gave me was a casual little shrug. “Hey, you’ve already expanded my mind tonight,” she said, scooching over to me to straddle my outstretched legs. 

“That’s not all I expanded,” I murmured before she roughly pulled my face in for a kiss. 

Her tongue immediately swiped at my lips, and I let her in without a second thought. It was eager, and I could tell she was enjoying tasting herself way too much. She sucked on my tongue before releasing it to speak. “Fuck, Mal. It felt so good,” she moaned. 

“Well, I’m glad you liked it because I’ve never done anything like that before,” I admitted, heat rising to my cheeks. 

“Well now that you have, that’s all I’m ever going to think about,” she chuckled, nuzzling her nose to mine. “We have to do that again,” she insisted.

“Evie,” I said, gazing at her in adoration. “We can do anything that you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of the surprise? Too much? Or just magical enough? :D   
> Thank you all for sticking around and leaving encouraging comments! I live for that!


End file.
